Tales of the West
by bluegoldrose
Summary: [on hiatus] What would have happened if Lindsay Monroe [CSI:NY] had come to Vegas instead? NickLindsay, possibly others.


**A/N:** So I had this crazy idea that it would be interesting if Lindsay Monroe went to work in Vegas instead of NY, which made me think that Lindsay and Nick would make the cutest couple ever. So, in my insanity I decided to start yet another story, even though I don't have time to write all of them and do my university work. Yes, I'm still writing As We Live, and my other couple stories in other genres, it's just taking awhile. This is set at the beginning of season 6, because that's when Lindsay went on NY, but I've ignored the split-shift from season 5 and may or may not ignore Sophia's existence.

Somewhat a CSI: NY crossover, but not quite.

Pairing: Lindsay/Nick

* * *

**Tales of the West **

**Prologue **

_Tales are told of older times and of newer times as well. In the West, tales are told of outlaws and those who brought them to justice. Tales are told of towns where crime ruled until the right men and women came along to clean up the town. Intertwined with those, are stories of loss, love, family, and decisions. Las Vegas is one of the towns in the West where crime once ruled, and although many criminals still roam the streets, many faithful civil servants help to keep the city under control. _

**Chapter 1 **

_Sometimes we have several choices before us, and it is difficult to decide which path will be most beneficial to go down. When one door closes, another is sure to open, and when you make a decision, there is no going back. While we can see the course of one path in retrospect, we may never know what would have happened if we had chosen a different course. _

Lindsay Monroe had two job offers before her. She had applied to four labs, and two were willing to hire her: New York and Las Vegas. She weighed the decision carefully, and decided on Vegas. When everything was set up with the job and an apartment, her family helped her move from her home in Montana to her new home in Sin City.

She dressed comfortably for her first day on the job, jeans, a red shirt, and boots. She felt fairly certain that she would make it through the day, or rather night, since she was working graveyard. She parked her truck outside the lab, and walked inside. She had been there two days prior to get her ID badge, now she just had to figure out where to go. She managed to find her way to Gil Grissom's office, after being given directions to it twice, and was relieved to find her boss within the office.

He took off his glasses, and favored her with a small smile. "Lindsay right," he asked, trying to see if he had remembered her name. She nodded, and smiled back. "Well I'm glad to see that you made it here, and if you'll come with me I'll introduce you to the team."

"Alright," she replied. Then she followed him out of his office and down a few hallways, to the break room. Inside, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Sara, and Greg were already seated and talking to one another. He stepped inside and she followed, looking at her new colleagues as they observed her.

This is Lindsay Monroe," Grissom told the group. "She comes to us from the lab in Bozeman, Montana. Lindsay, this is Sara, Greg, Warrick, Catherine, and Nick." Each of them nodded or waved when Grissom said their name, to indicate who they were. "Now as much as you all might want to spend time getting to know one another, you've got jobs to do. Catherine and Nick, you're with Lindsay, double homicide in Henderson. Sara and Warrick, possible arson, robbery likely. Greg you're with me, mysterious death at Lake Mead." Grissom handed each team their assignment, and they all headed out.

"My daughter's named Lindsey," Catherine said as they walked down the hall.

Lindsay smiled, "That's nice."

Nick, who had surreptitiously been checking her out asked, "So, are you nervous?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"Good," Catherine replied. "Why don't we show you around quickly before heading off."

"All right."

So, Catherine and Nick gave Lindsay the five minute tour of the lab, indicating where the various rooms were, even though they didn't show her all of them. They also told her about the locker room, which was co-ed, and told her that bringing in a change of clothes would be a good idea incase things got messy. When they finished the tour, they headed off to Henderson.

* * *

TBC

Not the best first chapter, but if people review I can make it better in upcoming chapters!


End file.
